Desdichado Uchiha
by Bee Hyuga
Summary: Un Uchiha sin dignidad se esfuerza para conquistar a una Hyuga que lo ha rechazado… dos veces, pero: a la tercera es la vencida ¿no Sasuke? -L-Lo s-siento S-Sa-Sasuke-sama, p-pero a m-mí megustaalguienmás- ¿SASUKE UCHIHA HABÍA SIDO RECHAZADO POR LA MOJIGATA HINATA HYUGA?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

L-Lo s-siento S-Sa-Sasuke-sama, p-pero a m-mí _megustaalguienmás_ – respondió nerviosamente, diciendo la última frase tan rápido y tan bajo que creí no haber escuchado bien ¿a Hinata Hyuga le gustaba alguien más que yo? – L-Lo s-siento – repitió confirmando mis dudas. La chica escapó del agarre al cual la tenía sometida y corriendo, salió del lugar. La vi desaparecer entre los pasillos, mientras que en mi rostro se dibujaba una expresión sorprendida. ¿Había sido rechazado? ¿SASUKE UCHIHA HABÍA SIDO RECHAZADO POR LA MOJIGATA HINATA HYUGA?

_No, no puede ser_, me dije. Seguramente aquella chica se había puesto nerviosa y por eso había dicho aquello, sí, seguro era eso. Cuando estuve convencido de la explicación que encontré a tan inesperado fenómeno, sonreí con prepotencia. No había mujer que se resistiera a los encantos de un Uchiha, especialmente de Sasuke Uchiha, ella no iba a ser la primera.

Rebobiné mis acciones para encontrar algún fallo en mi manera de actuar para con la Hyuga: nada. Todo lo que había hecho nunca me había fallado, los piropos desinteresados, el repentino interés en su persona y luego el acercamiento directo. Usualmente con esa última acción no había vuelta atrás, cuando las miraba directamente a los ojos ellas caían como moscas. Recordé que en una ocasión mi madre se refirió a mí como un arma mortal. "No tienes idea de lo peligroso que es un hombre que conoce de su capacidad para hacer sucumbir a las mujeres Sasu-chan"

La chica era tímida, sus constantes sonrojos y tartamudeos eran prueba indiscutible de ello. Tal vez por eso el acercamiento directo se había volcado en mi contra. Pero entonces ¿Cuál era la manera de conquistar a Hinata Hyuga? Perdón, "sacar a relucir su atracción por mí". No tenía que decir que la Hyuga me había rechazado, pues eso simplemente no había pasado.

Pensando en mi nueva tarea me dirigí a la oficina de mi padre, antes de mi "episodio" con la Hyuga se suponía que debía darle unos papeles. Caminé por los pasillos por donde había huido despavorida la chica, y un mal sabor en mi boca se hizo insoportable. Chasqué mi lengua exasperado. HINATA HYUGA NO ME HABÍA RECHAZADO, punto.

Pero por alguna razón el mal sabor no se iba, ni siquiera cuando entré a la oficina de mi padre y adopté ese aire serio que era requerido ante la presencia del presidente de UchihaCorp. Él me miró intrigado por la expresión hastiada que no pude disimular.

¿Pasa algo Sasuke? – habló y sin necesidad de alzar su voz, esta retumbó por toda la oficina. Negué en silencio mientras le entregaba los papeles. – Si tienes algún problema con hacer tu trabajo, siempre puedes irte al cuchitril de tu hermano y renegar de tu nombre.

Tuve ganas de golpear algo al darme cuenta de que mi padre estaba de tan mal humor como yo, probablemente por algo relacionado con mi hermano, Itachi. Sólo eso podía explicar que mi padre lo mencionara, pues él estaba "muerto" para la familia.

No es nada que tenga que ver con el trabajo, padre – respondí con la serenidad de la que ambos éramos portadores a pesar de nuestro enojo.

Bien, entonces guárdatelo y haz bien tu trabajo. – ordenó, yo asentí para luego largarme de la oficina. Nada peor que la compañía de Fugaku Uchiha molesto.

¿Cómo te va con la pasante? – Me preguntó cuando abría la puerta, la cerré de vuelta y traté de ignorar el mal sabor, que nuevamente se había posado en mi boca, volteando con mi mejor cara de suficiencia - ¿Es cierto qué es una Hyuga?

Sí, trabaja bien a pesar de lo que dijeron sus referencias – respondí, recordando como al llamar a los números que había en su curricular me pregunté quién pondría de referencia a personas que se referirían a ella como "torpe e ineficiente para el trabajo" y "una princesa que nunca había conocido el esfuerzo". Esa Hyuga tenía suerte de tener esas curvas, de otra manera no la hubiera contratado.

Bien, quiero que la vigiles de cerca y averigües todo de ella – ordenó. Dejó de ver los papeles que le había entregado y me miró fijamente, sabía que lo que me diría ahora era muy importante. Me paré recto. – Quiero descubrir ¿Por qué una Hyuga vendría a trabajar de pasante en UchihaCorp? Sé que esto no forma parte de tu trabajo Sasuke, pero sólo tú podrías sacarle todo a cualquier mujer – dijo **"Si supiera…"** escuché una voz. Si supiera ¿qué? Ella no me rechazó – Ahora retírate.

Salí con una sonrisa de total prepotencia de la oficina, no sabía mi padre cuanto me había ayudado con aquella asignación. Descubriría todo de esa Hyuga y en el proceso haría que suplicara mi nombre. Él mismo lo había dicho, sólo yo podría sacarle todo a cualquier mujer y entre eso: una apasionada confesión de amor.

"Prepárate Hyuga, no te me escaparás"

**"¿O sea qué se te escapó?"** … Oh cállate.

* * *

Bienvenidos sean a esta venganza preparada especialmente para este personaje que es tan genial y maravilloso pero a la vez tan imbécil. Obviamente abuso de la personalidad de Sasuke pero este es un fic para relajarme un pelo, aprovecho que es UA para colocarlo en situaciones que espero les sean divertidas, acompáñenme y ¿no se arrepentirán?

NOTA: Con respecto a mi otro fic he puesto algunas aclaraciones en mi perfil. Gracias por sus comentarios, han sido geniales.

Besos, Bee.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I: **_Hinata Hyuga, la desviada pasante de UchihaCorp._

¡Hyuga-san! ¡Tráeme un café negro del cafetín!

¡Sí!

¡Hyuga-san! ¿Podrías sacar copia de estos archivos para Ibiki-san?

¡Sí!

¡Hinata-san! Calienta el almuerzo de Uchiha-sama ¡rápido!

¡Sí Haruno-san!

¡Hyuga! ¡Baila la conga mientras cantas la macarena!

¡Sí Sasuke-sama!

No pude evitar unirme a las risas de los demás empleados de UchihaCorp, cuando la menuda figura de la Hyuga comenzó a hacer lo que le pedí. Ella enrojeció y paró de golpe cuando oyó mi risa cruel. Me miró molesta, ok, se suponía que debía conquistarla pero no pude evitar probarla al verla correr de aquí para allá entre los cubículos del piso de marketing de la empresa. ¿Acaso todos los empleados se habían dado cuenta de lo voluble que era la nueva adquisición? Decidí ayudarla un poco y, tal vez así, ganarme unos puntos con la peliazul.

Ella siguió en el mismo lugar pero con la cabeza baja, probablemente estando a punto de llorar pues temblaba mientras escuchaba las risas de todos. Me acerqué hasta ella y puse mi mano en su hombro. Ella levantó su rostro sorprendida y las risas cesaron al ver mi expresión molesta.

Así acabarás si no te detienes a pensar – le hablé en tono suave para que sólo ella pudiera escucharme, volvió a bajar su rostro y tuve el impulso tomar su mentón para hacer que me mirara pero todos nos veían expectantes, sorprendidos un poco por mi gesto para con la Hyuga. Los miré duramente – Sakura, que yo recuerde es tu trabajo servirle el almuerzo a mi padre y Suigetsu si deseas tanto un café, búscalo tú.

Los aludidos asistieron nerviosamente a mis indicaciones y los restantes suspiraron aliviados al no verse regañados pero al ver el aspecto desarreglado de la chica pude suponer que todos habían hecho uso del juguete de la empresa.

Y todos, recuerden que ella es una pasante no una sirvienta – Dije finalmente, ellos asistieron luego de decir un "Sí, Sasuke-sama" y volvieron a su trabajo. Retiré mi mano del hombro de la Hyuga, y caminé hasta la pequeña oficina que tenía para mí en ese piso, esperando que me siguiera pero al voltear me encontré con que ella seguía en la misma posición.

¡Hyuga! Ven aquí un momento, por favor – La llamé, nuevamente el piso volvió a quedar en silencio. Probablemente muchos se sorprendieron de mis atenciones para con la nueva pasante, pero si quería cumplir con el pedido de mi padre y mi objetivo no podía actuar como "el ogro" que según mis empleados, era. Debía ganar su confianza. Ella se sobresaltó y luego atendió al llamado nerviosamente. Una vez dentro de la oficina le ordené cerrar la puerta, ella lo hizo lentamente debido a los nervios. Alcancé a ver antes de que cerrara un tumulto de empleados que se juntaban y empezaban a murmurar. "Genial, lo que me estoy ganando por tu culpa, Hyuga" pensé.

La causa de mis últimos pensamientos se quedo parada ante mi escritorio, temblando como una hoja. Seguramente no dejaba de rebobinar "nuestro episodio" de hacía unas horas y se había dado cuenta de que había… "rechazado" a su jefe.

**"¿Rechazado eh?"** … sí rechazado.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella empezó a balbucear. Traté de tener la paciencia necesaria para dejar que terminara de decir sus palabras pero yo no era muy conocido por poseerla.

¿Dime Hyuga? – La insté, ella paró abruptamente y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. ¿Realmente era tan difícil decir que se había equivocado y que realmente le gustaba?

**"¿Dónde quedó lo de rechazado?"** Oh vamos, ¿realmente esperas qué lo admita? Ella está nerviosa, seguro está enamorada de mí.

Esperen… ¿En qué momento había empezado a tener estos diálogos internos?

Sa-Sasuke-sama, y-yo q-quería de-decirle ques-siento, s-sientom-mucho _haberlorechazado – _dijo, y me sentí triunfador. A pesar de lo rápido que lo dijo, lo había entendido perfectamente: todo había sido cosa de nervios. Me levanté de la silla y fui a reclamar mi premio cuando volvió a hablar – r-realmente me se-sentí hala-halagada, y-y espero en-encuentre alguien que lo qu-quiera co-como me-merece – Me sorprendí tanto que trastabillé en mi camino hasta ella y me golpeé la rodilla, ahogue un grito en mi boca y pude escuchar unas carcajadas en mi cabeza. Empecé a preguntarme si toda esa situación no era más que una simple broma.

¿Q-Qué? – Hasta un leve tartamudeo salió de mi boca. Esa Hyuga… se atrevía a rechazarme y para colmo ¡LO HACIA DOS VECES! ¿Acaso esa niña no sabía quién era? La miré molesto, encima me hacia portadora de su lastima al decir que esperaba que encontrara a alguien que me quisiera como merezco ¡¿Qué mierda?!

Y-Yo re-realmente se-sentí que debía de-decirle esto, por co-como me fui en-en aquel momento. Realmente l-lo si-sien – La paré en seco alzando mi mano, no iba a dejar que una niña me rechazara tres veces. La tercera es la vencida y todavía no había llegado, ¡Oh no! La haría suplicar mi nombre.

**"¿Otra vez con eso? Cambia la frase, rechazado" **

Deseé un derrame cerebral cuando más carcajadas retumbaron en mi cabeza. La Hyuga me miró preocupada por mi expresión. Yo aún tenía agarrada mi rodilla, lo que hacía que me viera como todo menos como el seductor hombre que la haría tragarse sus palabras.

Llevé mi puño hasta mi boca y tosí un poco tratando de recuperar mi compostura. Ella recobró su semblante nervioso cuando volví a sentarme en mi silla de escritorio. Pensé en qué actitud adoptar pero mi mente estaba totalmente en blanco, al final la envié a trabajar. Corrió a hacerlo apresurada, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de lastima. Mi dolor de cabeza aumentó y aun más al percibir a través de la puerta las miradas curiosas que todos dirigían hacia mi oficina.

¡TRABAJEN QUÉ ESPERAN! – Dejé escapar un grito de rabia que imploraba salir de mi garganta. Todos enseguida siguieron mis órdenes, y yo me levanté dispuesto a cerrar la puerta. Lo hice sonoramente, con eso probablemente nadie me molestaría durante lo que restaba de día, ni siquiera Sakura.

Vaya día de mierda. Y pensar, que al levantarme había percibido que lo terminaría entre los grandes pechos de la Hyuga. ¡Dos veces! Me había rechazado dos veces, sin siquiera dejarme hablarle en la segunda. Y lo peor es que ahora ella se pensaba que podía andar por allí dirigiéndome miraditas de lastima.

"**Pobre Uchiha presumido**" Maldición, cállate especie de subconsciente idiota.

Realmente maldije a mi libido, si tan solo no la hubiera contratado nada de todo esto estuviera pasando. Aunque me preguntaba si existía hombre en la tierra que hubiera rechazado una Hinata Hyuga con un vestido negro ceñido a su cintura y pronunciado escote, esa mujer era una bomba sexual y parecía no darse cuenta de ello. Ni siquiera había atendido a sus razones, simplemente la había visto fijamente durante toda la entrevista. Llamé a las referencias y aun cuando estas eran una clara advertencia de no contratarla, mi libido había hablado por mí.

"Bienvenida a UchihaCorp. Hinata Hyuga" Sólo tres semanas habían pasado desde que había dicho esas palabras, había procurado ser lo suficientemente encantador con la chica durante ese tiempo para cuando decidiera lanzar mi propuesta ella no pusiera réplica, aun cuando con pasearme frente de ella hubiera bastado.

**"Vaya que es engreído el rechazado" **Mierda. Ok, no había bastado. Ni siquiera un mínimo, pero ¿Por qué?

**"¿Acaso no escuchaste? Le gusta alguien más"** Eso es imposible, conmigo cerca ¿Quién podría ser?

**"Está bien, te pido que pares con eso. Estás patético" **

¿Cómo conquistaría a esa Hyuga? ¡Tenía que descubrir qué tipo de mujer era! Pensaba que podría obtener lo que quería sin necesidad de tanto, pero por cómo iban las cosas parecía que tendría que conocerla.

Ahora realmente la situación había cambiado, no era como sospeché. Ella no se sentía atraída hacia mí ni un poco y la razón era que le gustaba alguien más. Tenía que descubrir quién era ese hombre y así quitarme un obstáculo de encima.

**"Cualquiera pensaría que lo matarías" **No, sería suficiente con una amable invitación por parte de UchihaCorp a una expedición en Tombuctú. Él **no** podría negarse.

**"Y si es… ****_ella_****" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me levanté bruscamente del asiento, no, no podía ser. ¿Hinata Hyuga lesbiana? No, no podía ¡Que desperdicio para la humanidad! Aunque… si lo pensaba fríamente era lo más lógico ¿De qué otra forma explicar que ella no se sintiera atraída hacia Uchiha Sasuke? ¡Qué no le gustaran los hombres! Aunque esa opción hacia mi tarea mucho más difícil, no podía descartarla. Y si hablamos de orgullo, la que menos lo afectaba era esa. Pero, ¿Cómo conquistar a una mujer que le gustaban otras mujeres? …

No importaba, nada sería imposible para mí.

**"Tu ego no para ¿no?" **Pues si estás en mi cabeza deberías saber.

Mi extraña "conversación" fue interrumpida por Sakura que entraba en mi oficina con dos tazas de café, miré por la ventana dándome cuenta de que había anochecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado pensando tonterías? Casi 5 horas.

¿Cómo te encuentras Sasuke? - Me preguntó mientras ponía una de las tazas en mi escritorio y tomando la otra se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban frente a mi escritorio.

Sakura ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta? – Le respondí mientras me sentaba otra vez. Tomé del café arrepintiéndome al instante, sabía horrible. Seguramente lo había hecho ella.

¡Vamos Sasuke! Ya se han ido todos, tu regla de "0 fraternizaciones durante el trabajo" acabó – dijo sonriente, teniendo razón. Aquella era una regla que había impuesto a Naruto y a ella cuando decidieron trabajar en UchihaCorp., ambos eran mis amigos de la infancia y parte del bachillerato. Habíamos tomado caminos separados luego de allí pero siempre nos mantuvimos juntos, en parte por la insistencia de Naruto. Sakura estaba terminando su carrera de medicina, pero para ayudar a sus padres me había pedido trabajo en el departamento que yo tenía ya asignado dentro de la empresa cuando me gradué hace un año, con pesar se lo había dado esperando que mantuviera la compostura. Y gracias a todos los dioses y entidades lo había hecho.

¡Por cierto! ¿Por qué tenias que regañarme en frente de todos? – me recriminó. Aunque en el día admitía todas mis órdenes como un empleado más, en la noche o cuando tenía la oportunidad me acusaba de "tirano".

**"La confianza es realmente un asco ¿no?" ** Por primera vez, de acuerdo contigo.

Abusabas de la pasante – respondí. Ella me miró incrédula.

¿Y desde cuando tú eres el señor salvador de los pasantes? – me preguntó, yo rodé lo ojos por su actitud pero ella me miró suspicaz – Algo pasa aquí Sasuke, a mi no me engañas. Tú eras uno de los primeros que hacia vivir a los pasantes un infierno pero con esta Hyuga eres increíblemente condescendiente.

Maldije la agilidad mental de Sakura, no había nada que se le escapara. Pensé en mis opciones, podría decirle a Sakura mis planes y así obtener otro punto de vista, y eso tal vez me ayudara, después de todo Sakura era mujer… por mucho que me olvidara.

¿Sakura puedo preguntarte algo? – Ella iba a reclamar pero cuando vio mi expresión seria, asintió. - ¿Tú eres lesbiana?

Jamás había presenciado a una Sakura Haruno callada por tanto tiempo en mi vida. Pasé varias veces mi mano por su rostro pero mi amiga había quedado totalmente en shock. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, en los que realmente me preocupé ella logró atender a mi llamado, me vio y cual sicópata empezó a reír histéricamente.

¿Pero qué coño te pasa Sakura? – le grité exasperado, viéndola reír tirada en el piso mientras le daba golpes. ¿Acaso había dicho un chiste y no sabía? No era particularmente gracioso.

**"Tu amiga está realmente chalada ¿sabías?" **

¡Sakura! – grité luego un buen rato de escuchar su risa histérica, perdiendo totalmente la compostura. Ella trató de calmarse, se limpió el rostro por donde se habían esparcido lágrimas de risa y empezó a hacer respiraciones calmadas, cuando estuvo totalmente calmada me miró al rostro de nuevo y volvió a estallar en risas.

**"Mujer loca" **

Busqué un vaso de agua que tiré a su cara. Ella paró en seco sus risas y respiró. Con el rostro empapado y parte de su camisa también, se sentó solemnemente en el asiento que ocupaba con anterioridad, mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que me preguntaras eso Sasuke – dijo con voz seria. Yo tragué grueso, si había algo que podría alguna vez intimidarme de Sakura eran sus golpes. – Pues no Sasuke, no lo soy. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que toda mi infancia y adolescencia estuve enamorada de ti, idiota? – Me dijo levantándose, para luego tomarme ambas mejillas y estirlas. Yo trataba de escapar pero Sakura tenía una fuerza del demonio. – Ahora mismo me dices ¡¿Qué esta rondando por tu cabeza y a qué viene todo esto?! Y sobre todo ¡¿Qué papel juega la Hyuga aquí?!

Yo traté de responder pero la presión de Sakura en mis mejillas no me dejaba, ella tenía cara de maniática mientras me torturaba. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar los días de fangirl de Sakura donde no me dejaba en paz ni para ir al baño?

**"Eres un insensible Uchiha"**

Sa-Sakura por favor – logré decir, ella salió de su estado de "demonio activo" y me soltó, se sentó de nuevo dispuesta a escuchar respuestas. Suspiré, si había tenido opción de librarme de su interrogatorio, ésta se había ido por el caño.

¿Y bien? – insistió.

Tengo la ligera sospecha de que la pasante es… tú sabes. – Sakura me miró sin entender. – Ya sabes, del otro lado.

Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Bien, ese simple comentario era tan impactante que me zafaba de explicar por qué había llegado a esa resolución y todo lo demás.

Mi papá me ha pedido que la vigile de cerca, por todo esto de que es una Hyuga. Quiere saber qué trama – Genial, era un genio. De esa manera también tenía una excusa para acercármele sin generar las sospechas de Sakura.

¡No puede ser! ¡Hinata-san es casi una niña! – dijo con las manos cubriendo su boca.

Es solo una corazonada – respondí – Además está en su último año de universidad al igual que tú.

Sí, pero debe ser mucho menor que yo ¿No la ves como una niña? – preguntó, definitivamente no. Había demasiadas curvas que lo impedían.

No, tiene 23 como tú. – respondí, Sakura me miró sorprendida – Además como va a ser menor que tú, si vas adelantada por dos años en tus estudios. Eres la persona que entró más joven de todos a la universidad.

Sakura asintió de acuerdo mientras adoptaba un gesto pensativo, seguramente pensando en el presunto lesbianismo de la Hyuga. Tenía que sacarle provecho a todo la situación, sacarle el mayor provecho a tener como amiga a la persona más persuasiva que conocía. Pero ¿Cómo hacer que Sakura averiguara sobre la sexualidad de Hinata sin parecer demasiado implicado?

Investigaré esta situación, realmente me intriga esto – dijo, agradecí a lo que fuese que pusiera esa idea en la mente de mi mejor amiga – Es decir, ella tal vez podría necesitar una amiga que la escuché.

Asentí, dándole a entender a Sakura que estaba de acuerdo. Internamente suspiré aliviado cuando ella cambio de tema. Hablamos un rato más sobre la empresa y las obligaciones que tendría el día siguiente hasta que ella se retiró, alegando ir a estudiar para sus exámenes y cambiar su mojada camisa.

Me quedé solo en la oficina, ya eran casi las nueve de la noche por lo que no había nadie en la empresa más que el vigilante del estacionamiento. Caminé entre los cúbicos, verificando que todo estuviera en orden a pesar de que seguramente Sakura ya lo había hecho. Todo parecía en orden hasta que vi un pequeño halo de luz que venía de la sala de comedor que estaba al final del piso, entré a apagar la seguramente luz prendida cuando presencié la escena que cualquier hombre soñaría con ver alguna vez en su vida.

La pequeña Hinata Hyuga estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor y mantenía el resto de su cuerpo apoyado encima de la mesa. Su largo y brillante cabello azul estaba regado por toda la mesa y sus senos al ser tan grandes se veían, entre el escote de su camisa, como si fueran a explotar por la presión de la mesa y propio cuerpo de la Hyuga. Sus piernas abiertas de par en par al encontrarse totalmente relajada me regalaron la visión de una lencería bastante atractiva.

Mi libido instantáneamente reaccionó, no, esa mujer no podía ser gay. Que los dioses no me castigaran de esa manera.

Me acerqué sigiloso de no despertarla, mientras un foco se prendía en mi cabeza. Decidí obviar a Sakura y descubrir por mi mismo la sexualidad de la Hyuga. Cuando estuve a su lado aparté los lacios cabellos de su rostro, dejando al descubierto unos labios rojos y sugerentes. En serio ¿Cuán sexy podía ser esta mujer? Sin pensar mucho en resistirme, besé su cuello, ahogándome en seguida del olor a lavanda que poseía. Un olor que usualmente era delicado se volvió uno totalmente erótico mientras repartía pequeños besos por el cuello de la Hyuga, cuidando de no despertarla. Ella empezó a reaccionar a mis caricias abriendo levemente sus labios, dejando que pequeños jadeos salieran.

Mi libido aumentó, y aún más al imaginar que entre esos jadeos mi nombre salía a relucir. No pudiendo soportarlo más subí hasta su rostro entre besos y apenas tuve alcance, besé sus rojos y hermosos labios. Sentí que podía creer en dios en el momento en que la Hyuga empezó a corresponderme en sueños, sus pequeños y perfectos labios trataban de seguirme el ritmo y me disgustaba de probar la gloria en ellos.

Sorprendentemente la Hyuga no se despertaba y mi ansia crecía cada vez más. Me aparté por aire y vi su rostro jadeante y sonrojado entre sueños. ¿Qué clase de sueño estaría teniendo la pequeña? Si realmente era el hijo amado de Venus: ¡Que fuera conmigo por favor! Ella empezó a decir cosas en sueños y me acerqué lo suficiente para oír, esperando escuchar un "Sasuke" como había implorado, pero como siempre no había razones para que dejara el ateísmo.

Naru… Naru – exclamó, me sentí de piedra en ese momento. ¿Acaso dijo Naru?

**"¿Ahora eres sordo? O ¿es qué la calentura te da por allí?" **Naru… ¿Es de mujer o de hombre? Malditos nombres japoneses ambiguos.

**"¿Qué crees tú? No me imagino a ninguna madre poniéndole a su hijo «Naru»" **Sentí un balde de agua fría, un carril de ladrillos y bunquer caerme encima sin misericordia.

Hinata Hyuga era gay.

* * *

Hola, hola... pues estoy aquí tan pronto porque veo que fue receptiva la cosa. Con respecto a este capitulo me morí de la risa escribiéndolo, espero a ustedes les pase lo mismo leyéndolo pues esa es la intención.

En dado caso de que esto les de menos risa que un Stand Comedy venezolano no duden en decírmelo.

PDTA: Releyéndolo el capitulo me di cuenta de que tal vez pueda darse la impresión de que para mí la homosexualidad es una desviación o algo malo, nada más lejos. Es que sólo que quiero agregarle esa connotación cómica a la situación, vamos ¿a qué es gracioso tenerle ganas a alguien homosexual? (Me ha pasado -introduzcan lágrimas aquí-) jajaja bueno, ya dejo la lata, just que quede claro: Mi corazón es un arcoiris aunque estoy enamorada de alguien con verga.

Oh ya, volveré al manicomio del que me salí.

Besos, Bee.


End file.
